elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sorcerer Division
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Sorcerer Division is a quest available in . The Vestige gives their credentials to Feluni, which they earned in "A Foot in the Door," and she sends them to Malarel to defeat the Sorcerer Division's champion. Background I am competing in the Sorcerer Division of Thizzrini Arena. I must fight through the ranks in order to fight Malarel, the Sorcerer Division Champion. Quick walkthrough # Walkthrough Malarel is where the Vestige last left her, below to the right. Malarel thinks they are throwing their life away, but she will allow them to compete in three qualifying rounds. if they completes them, they will be able to face Malarel herself. When the Vestige turns to the left they can enter through the wood door to the Sorcerer Division Arena. Dying in the Arena makes them respawn inside near the entrance with the same opponent that killed them. They will not have to start over, and can leave at anytime through that door. However, leaving the area fails the quest. A beam of light will appear and change from white to green as Ravius appears. Once the announcer says his name, the Vestige may begin attacking. He uses a staff, which shoots a purple blast of magic at the Vestige. They follow them around if they try to dodge, but Ravius will pull his staff back a few seconds before attacking. Once Ravius is defeated, the announcer will announce Norirtil the Nefarious as he floats into the Arena. He also uses the same kind of staff as Ravius, but he also has a red attack and can turn invisible. It is best to stun him during his red attack, which has the longest casting time of his attacks. As soon as Norirtil is dead, a red beam of light and smoke appears. It is the mistress of malice, Einnel. Einnel will run away from her starting position once her name is called. She summons a Burdening Eye but will not attack the Vestige while they defeat it. However, once the Vestige defeats the Eye and attacks her, she will summon Eyes and attack them with a frost staff. They does not have to kill the Eye to drain her health with attacks. Letting Malarel know that they beat her challengers, they can go to fight the Champion of the Sorcerer Division in the main arena, known as the Arena of Thizzrini. Feluni stands across from the Vestige near a door from which Irgun, the Sorcerer Champion, enters. The arena is full of spike traps, but they will not trigger during combat. Irgun will freeze them in place, build an ice wall to defend herself and use the purple attacks from the first rounds. Malarel appears in the middle of the arena. She summons a skeleton, a Bone Flayer, to attack the Vestige and uses a staff with a blue flame attack. Linihar appears in the arena after they defeat the skeleton. He will attack the Vestige with a staff. Once Malarel is dead, leave the Arena and speak with Feluni outside. Feluni is in the same area as the first time you talked with her. She grants them the title of "Sorcerer Division Champion," the Sorceror's Mantle, and 270 . Rewards *Sorceror's Mantle *73–302 Category:Online: Reaper's March Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Reaper's March Side Quests